Falls, Shivers, And Undeniable Concern
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Arthur watched Merlin's shivers get worse as his fever grew hotter and couldn't help but want to cry...Rating may change to M, depending on what I wanna do with it. Please, R&R. Slash warning:Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, mes amours!**_ _**Merci de cliquer sur ma petite histoire belle. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, même si vous ne laissez pas un examen mais s'il vous plaît. **__**Merci! **_**And now those horrible disclaimers, warnings, etc. LOL. Hope you like my French.**

**Warnings: Slash, boy/boy love, possible character death, uncensored swearing. I do love to swear. LOL If you have a problem, turn back now. If not, please, enjoy. **

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur, possibly Gwen/Morgana but it may be stuff you have to read between the lines to find.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Falls, Shivers, And Undeniable Concern:**

**Chapter One: Falls That Kill**

Merlin grabbed Arthur's wrist to prevent him from touching the strange, glowing plant in the middle of the forest. "Arthur," he hissed. The prince chuckled and tried again, merely to piss Merlin off. Merlin pulled him back and glared at him. Several of the knights that had accompanied them on their hunt moved forward to examine the plant. "That could be dangerous. Gaius told me about something like that plant. It…Oh, what's it do?"

Arthur laughed at Merlin's forgetfulness before growing serious and saying, "We'll have to sketch it and post a guard to make sure no one touches it before Gaius identifies it. Gerald, sketch the plant, please, then you and Kay take the drawing to the physician. Merlin and I will keep guard until your return."

Merlin nearly groaned. The knights were gone after thirty minutes of drawing the plant and having Arthur check it over to make sure it didn't look off. They sat down on the ground three feet from the plant and Arthur began to carefully polish his sword out of boredom. Merlin lied out and stared at the sky for the same reason. Arthur nudged him when his sword was polished to perfection. He ignored him. The prince nudged him again. "Merlin, did you complete all your chores before we left?"

"The ones that mattered, yeah," Merlin replied. "Packed your bags, cleaned your rooms, cleaned the stables, tended the horses…That stuff." He yawned and Arthur frowned.

"I gave you more chores than that," he pointed out, slightly confused.

"The others could wait and I didn't have time," Merlin said as his eyes drooped. Arthur got to his feet and kicked Merlin's feet. "What? I'm tired."

"The urgency of those chores does not matter. What matters is that you failed to follow all my orders. Sometimes, I think you're just too dumb to remember than I am the prince. I am in charge of you. You cannot pick the orders you want to follow. You must follow all of them," Arthur said firmly. Merlin propped himself up on his elbows to stare at him. "You will apologize for being so disobedient."

"No! I didn't have time!" Merlin repeated angrily. "You're getting mad over nothing!" He really hated when Arthur got bored. He always started a fight, no matter how tired or hungry Merlin was.

"I am not! Merlin, you are my servant! You will do as you're told! _Every _order will be followed to the letter! Is that clear?" Arthur yelled firmly. He kicked him again, this time a little more firmly but only in hopes of getting a rise out of his manservant. He was very bored.

Merlin stood up and shoved him. "Don't kick me!" Arthur shoved back, a part of him always enjoyed when Merlin fought with him despite his anger. And Merlin's anger? It was hilarious. His ears went red and he almost laughed at how it looked. "I did the ones that mattered! I'll get the others done when we get back! Why can't you be happy with that?"

"Because if you were a _proper_ servant, you would have gotten them all done with time to spare!" Arthur yelled back, loving how Merlin's entire face went red at the sadly truthful words. "I have half a mind to fire you and hire someone with proper breeding and training!" Merlin felt a bit of hurt go through him. He knew Arthur was a bit disappointed by his lack of skills as a manservant but to know he actually wanted to fire him…That was a knife in his heart. Arthur felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt in Merlin's eyes but couldn't stop now. He had to give Merlin an opportunity to fight back. "Well? Say something?"

*"I just remembered what that plant does. It kills the person who touches it. Very slowly, very painfully," Merlin said truthfully when he couldn't actually reply to his threat. Arthur frowned at turned to look at the plant. "Strange, with its appearance being so beautiful."

"Yeah," Arthur replied. "Of course, Morgana is lovely but she'd kill someone if they made her break a nail." Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. He squatted next to the plant and examined the pinkish-red flowers and glowing green leaves and stems. "Get back from that, idiot." Arthur grabbed the back of his neck scarf to pull him up but all that did was throw him off balance. The prince tried to pull him up but he fell onto the plant before he could. "Merlin!"*

Merlin jumped back and looked himself over. "Um, I'm okay, I think." Arthur drew his sword and cut the flowers to pieces, partially to keep others safe and partially to soothe his anger and guilt. He hated that Merlin had fallen on that disgusting plant because of him. "That was unnecessary."

"It'll keep anyone else from touching it. Get on your horse. We're getting you to Gaius." Arthur sat with Merlin through the thorough examination Gaius performed. That exam showed nothing wrong with Merlin but he still ordered Merlin to bath thoroughly and let him know if he started feeling strange. After a long, hot bath with Arthur watching him protectively, he went with Arthur to his chambers and set about getting him ready for bed, happy to have escaped certain death.

The next day, he was still feeling just fine. He was able to do all his chores and cater to Arthur's every whim per usual and even help Gaius a little. He laughed and talked with Guinevere, played Arthur's game where he pretended to berate him and see who ran out of clever quips first, and watched Morgana try to make Arthur's face redden with anger. She succeeded several times. He knew everyone was watching him carefully though, silently praying he didn't suddenly collapse or something like Gaius had warned them he might do. He hated being watched but appreciated the concern.

After that day, everyone stopped watching so closely, since Gaius said he was probably in the clear if there were no signs of anything being wrong by then. He made it through most of the second day without incident. Then he noticed his hands shaking as he was pouring Arthur's wine to have with his dinner. He frowned and glanced at his prince to ask if he was imagining it. His vision blurred suddenly. He swayed and dropped the pitcher. Arthur stood up. "What's wrong?"

Arthur gasped as Merlin collapsed, losing consciousness before he hit the ground. Arthur dropped to his knees beside him and began to shake him worriedly. Fear made him numb, desperation made him shake as much as Merlin, and his heart thundered so loud, he already heard it when Guinevere came running. He only noticed her presence when she began to desperately ask what happened to her friend. He turned his heard to look at her standing in the doorway with wide eyes and Morgana now beside her. "Get Gaius! Now!"

**TBC**

**LOL. I guess Merlin isn't so healthy now. Thanks for reading. :D Reviews would be lovely, **_**si c'est pas trop compliqué.**_

***Okay, I just wanted to tell ya'll that I almost wrote the little scene with the stars next to it to have Arthur shove Merlin into the plant, which I couldn't decide what to name, btw. LOL. But this story is supposed to play with Arthur's head in a different, cause mental growth for the ****prat****, yada-yada. But point is I just wanted to tell ya'll that. Also, if anyone wants, I can rewrite this chapter to include that alternative scene **_**after**_** I finish this story. But only after.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My disclaimers and warnings are in the previous chapter, if you haven't read them yet. This chapter does not have any particular warnings, unless reading of Merlin suffering makes you uncomfortable.**

**Falls, Shivers, And Undeniable Concern:**

**Chapter Two: An Unusual Effect For An Unusual Sickness**

Arthur scooped Merlin's prone body off the floor and carried him over to the bed. "Morgana, the blankets," he ordered. She pulled them down and he lied Merlin on the side of the bed Arthur normally occupied. He reached for the blankets and covered his flushed manservant with them. "Find someone. Have them fetch cold water and linens. We need to bring down his fever." The lady did not move, overcome by her fear and shock. "Morgana!" Arthur roared, grabbing her shoulders. She flinched as his nails dug into her skin. "Now!"

He released her and she ran to do as told. He turned his full attention on Merlin again. By the time Gaius had been hunted down and brought to the prince's chambers, Merlin was awake again but only partially so and Arthur was trying to bring down the fever that made him hot to the touch. "It's c-cold," Merlin stuttered, shivering. Arthur wrapped him in the blankets again and order the servant Morgana had fetched to find spare blankets. The servant rushed to do as told. Arthur pressed the cold cloth in his hand to Merlin's face and whispered so softly, no one could hear him but Merlin. "W-Where's…G-G-Gai-Gaius?"

"I'm here, Merlin," Gaius said. He grabbed Arthur's shoulders gently and moved him away from Merlin's side. Merlin let out a groan of complaint, reaching for his friend. Arthur moved back into his line of sight. Gaius examined him and let out a heavy sigh. "Let's move him to his room. At least there…He'll…He'll be comfortable."

"On that bed? I think not. He'll be far more comfortable here. But why does that matter? You can treat him, can't you?" Arthur said worriedly. Gaius shook his head. "Why not?" He looked ready to strangle anyone who came within reach.

"His symptoms are typical of that plant he fell on, Arthur. There's no cure for it. The most we can do is make him comfortable. He'll be dead by the end of the week," Gaius said after a moment. He watched Arthur's eyes shift about the room, as if looking for someone to tell him Gaius was lying, that they knew of a way to save Merlin, but no one could say anything. When his eyes fell on them, they looked down in shame and sadness. "Make him comfortable and say...say our goodbyes. I'll send for his mother."

Gaius left and Guinevere rushed to Morgana's side to led her out. The servant boy returned with the blankets and left them at the foot of the bed before pulling a chair up next to the bed for Arthur and fleeing. Arthur sat beside Merlin and continued to try to relieve his fever. "I don't care what Gaius says. You're stronger than everyone gives you credit for, me included. You will pull through."

"A-Art-Arthur," Merlin gasped. Suddenly, he began to cough and Arthur flinched at the blood that escaped his perfect pink lips. He ran to fetch Gwen.

"I need help. I don't know how to tend to him." Gwen went back with him and set about showing Arthur how to tend to Merlin's needs. Merlin's eyes twinkled with amusement beneath the rolling storm clouds of pain and fear within those stunning blue irises as he watched Arthur struggle to follow Guinevere's directions precisely.

"I can tend to him, if you prefer," Gwen offered sincerely. He shook his head and dismissed her, assuring her she could return later, when Morgana had no need of her. Guinevere left after kissing Merlin's forehead.

"I can't guarantee a good job, Merlin, but I'll try," Arthur assured him before going to have a bath drawn for him. Arthur managed to tend to Merlin for most of the day before Gaius forced him to allow someone else to take over. Merlin moaned and protested when Arthur left but Gaius was insistent and Arthur was forced from the room. He wasn't able to enter the room again until after Merlin's mother had come and dissolved into hysterics at the sight of her deathly pale, shaking son, leaving Gaius to tend to his friend. Gwen also burst into tears upon seeing the tears of the older woman and Morgana forced her out. Arthur snuck into the room and rushed to the bedside. Merlin turned his head to look at him and smiled slightly. "Forgive me absence. They will not make me leave again."

"A-Arthur," Merlin said before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. He woke to find Arthur pressing cool, wet linen to his forehead for his fever and stroking his sweat damp hair. "Girl," he accused affectionately. Arthur smiled softly. "Water. Please."

Arthur quickly grabbed the pitcher of water and a goblet. Merlin attempted to sit up but failed so he set the items down and eased Merlin into a sitting position before sitting behind him to support him. He picked up the goblet again and gently helped him drink. Merlin drank greedily and snuggled up to his prince. "So warm," the warlock murmured. Arthur set down the goblet on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "Smells good."

"It'll be okay, Merlin. I know it will." Merlin snuggled up to him the best he could and Arthur held him tighter. Suddenly, coughs racked Merlin's frail body. Arthur's arms tightened once more around him again as if he was trying to hold him together. He didn't flinch away as Gwen or even Gaius would have as Merlin coughed up blood and mucus onto his tunic. "Shh. It's all right."

"S-S-Sorry," Merlin stuttered, shaking even more.

"Don't apologize. Let me wipe your mouth," Arthur said gently. He pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped up the blood around Merlin's mouth and on his tunic. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah," Merlin gasped. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't worry about it, Merlin." Arthur lowered Merlin back to the pillows and the warlock whimpered at the loss of Arthur's arms around him. "I'll be right back. Gaius asked me to send for Hunith when you woke."

By the time he returned not five minutes later, he was shivered and coughing terribly. Hunith rushed to her son's side and Arthur watched from the foot of the bed. Merlin gasped and clutched at her, trying to speak but only managing to wheeze and choke on nothing but air. "I'm going to get Gaius, Arthur," Hunith said fearfully. "He can't breathe."

Arthur rushed to take Hunith's spot next to Merlin and, almost immediately, Merlin's airway seemed to magically clear. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and gripped his hands tightly. "That was frightening, wasn't it?"

"D-Don't leave me," Merlin gasped, reaching up to grasp Arthur's shoulders. Arthur wrapped his arms around his frail body and once again arranged them so Merlin was in his arms, seated against him with his head tucked under his chin. Merlin wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "I f-feel b-b-better with you n-near."

"Then I will have to be pried away by an army of men," Arthur assured him. "Until you are well again, we'll practically be glued together, shall we?"

"Yes," Merlin replied with a contented sigh. Arthur turned his face into Merlin's hair and rubbed his back and arm tenderly. Neither noticed the crowd in the doorway, staring in surprise at the two on the bed. Hunith smiled. She knew they shared something.

Gaius stared at his charge's face and his eyes widened when he saw Merlin's eyes were gold. Bright gold. Merlin was healing himself, he realized, and using the strength Arthur gave him and, his magic, to do so. He could have laughed. He should have figured. He moved everyone out into the hall and leaned down to whisper, "Let's not make Arthur leave. I think he may be having a positive effect on Merlin's illness. An environmental factor, maybe. Something on him. Best not to separate them."

"Of course," Hunith replied. Gwen inclined her head and Morgana nodded as well. "But what if this is nothing more than the calm before the storm, Gaius?"

"I do not believe so, Hunith," Gaius assured her. "We'll check back later." They all returned to their respective rooms. Inside Arthur's chambers, Arthur watched Merlin fall asleep then kissed his forehead gently and eased him to lie on the bed once more. He dressed him in clothes not covered by sweat after giving him a gentle sponge bath and left him uncovered when he moaned about it being too hot. He sat in the chair beside his bed and held his hand tightly but carefully so not to harm him.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned in his sleep.

Arthur stroked his face to soothe him and Merlin's expression of anguish softened to one of peace. "I will never leave your side, Merlin. Not even death will separate us, for if you die, I think I shall too. I should have told you. Now, I fear, it is too late."

**TBC**

**Huh. Another short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. As usual, **_**mes cher lecteurs,**_**thank you for taking the time to read my work. And once more, I request you take a tad more time to leave your **_**très**__**important**_** opinion for me to read. Reviews, my lovelies! Please! LOL**

**I'm going to give some pre-chapter warnings here, sweet readers, and I warn it may be a bit of a spoiler. Merlin will not get better in the next chapter. I'm a horrible sadist behind my charming exterior and I intend to draw out our heroes' suffering, that means Merlin and Arthur both. I only tell you this so you will not gather false hope. I like my readers too much to crush their wonderful spirits. LOL.**

**Again, thank you for reading and, please, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My disclaimers, etc, are in the first chapter if you wish to read them. However, somehow, I used far less curse words than usual. In fact, I don't remember if I've typed a single one in this story. Odd. LOL.**

**This chapter has no particular warnings, just general sadness again. Sadness and two boys in love. Enjoy.**

**Falls, Shivers, And Undeniable Concern:**

**Chapter Three: Please, My Love:**

Merlin woke, shaking and gasping for air. Arthur bolted awake from where he sat still in that chair, his head on Merlin's stomach and hands clutching both of Merlin's. Those pale, clammy hands he had not released since the day before. Guinevere looked over from where she sat at the prince's table. "Fetch Gaius," Arthur ordered, getting up and titling Merlin's head back in hopes of helping him breath. Terror filled both boys and Arthur saw it reflected in the warlock's eyes looking up into his. "Slow breaths, dearest. Slow. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. I'm right here. Right here."

"A-A-Ar-Art-" He couldn't even get out Arthur's name. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"Don't try to speak," Arthur said right as Gaius said the same upon entering. He ran to Merlin's side and placed his ear to his chest.

"It sounds like his lung has collapsed. I'll need to re-inflate it. I need something to do that with. A knife," Gaius told Arthur. "Be quick."

Arthur ran to do as told. He flinched when Gaius carefully stabbed Merlin's chest. Merlin immediately began to breathe easier. Arthur climbed across the unoccupied side of the bed and took up his hand. "Thank the gods," he breathed, kissing each of Merlin's knuckles. "He'll be all right?"

"He'll be able to breathe. If only…If only for a little while," Gaius said, sounding very tearful. He started to flee but Arthur grabbed his arm.

"I think you two need a minute." Gaius thanked him and Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead before leaving. He reluctantly went down to the kitchens for some food. He had been ignoring his grumbling stomach for the last five hours. "Will you also prepare some soup or something for Merlin?" he asked the chef. She nodded with a sad, sympathetic smile and hurried to do so. Since she was the only one present, he allowed himself to slump in his seat with his head in his hands. "The rumor mill of the castle begins here, doesn't it? Do not deny it, please. Everyone knows. I'd like to ask a favor of that mill." The chef nodded. "Please, spread word to the other servants that their prays would be appreciated."

"Yes, sire," the woman replied. He looked up to see her wiping her eyes. He handed her his handkerchief, one not covered with Merlin's blood, and she thanked him. "But you should know, everyone is already praying for his recovery, sire. Everyone loves him very much. He's such a sweet, kind boy. He may be clumsy but every time he breaks a plate, he gives me money so I don't have to pay for it from my own pocket. He helps the ladies with heavy loads, the boys too sometimes, and gives anyone help when they ask. He's won…He's wonderful. Everyone hates to think of him suffering, your Majesty." You could not miss the woman's breaking voice if you tried.

"Thank you. I'll pass that on to him. Also mention that anyone who wishes to see him; need only knock," he told her softly, trying to hide his tears and having a hard time speaking through the tightness in his throat. She nodded and reached over to pat his hand gently. She stopped and moved away when they heard the door open. He turned his head to find his father walking toward him. He did not rise though. He was still angry from a fight between him and Uther the day before.

(Flashback)

_Uther pushed open the door to his son's chambers and stared at his son crying silently over the servant boy on his bed for a moment before walking to him. "Arthur, you need to rest," he said gently._

"_I know, Father," Arthur replied. He wiped his eyes and stared steadily down at Merlin. "He's going to die."_

"_I know. There's nothing you could do, Arthur, and Gaius has told me over and over that he's suffering will worsen. Perhaps, the better option is…Well, ending it," Uther suggested. He watched his son tense._

"'_Ending it'?" Arthur repeated in disbelief. "You want me to kill him? How you can you even suggest that? He's my friend!"_

_Uther looked down at the ground before walking to his son and patting his shoulder. "It would be the humane thing to do, son."_

_Arthur threw off his arm and shoved him away angrily. "No! And if anyone else tries to end his life, they will die by my hand!" Uther stared at his son in disbelief before leaving silently. Arthur sank into his chair again and clutched Merlin's hands. "None will touch you. I'll guard you with my life, Merlin."_

(End flashback)

"Son, I've come to apologize for being so…insensitive," Uther told Arthur gently. "I didn't realize then what that boy means to you. We can give him a royal funeral or a knight's funeral, when the time comes, Arthur, if you think he deserves it. Anything you wish to do in his honor will be done."

"Royal," Arthur replied, shaking slightly. "He deserves it for always being by my side with more loyalty than you could ever imagine." The chef cast a knowing smile at Arthur. He flushed slightly under that smile.

"Son, I know the truth. You do not need to lie. Your true feelings were plain to me yesterday," Uther whispered. "I'm so sorry. What you must be going through…I have felt that pain. I fear it will not get better. And you without a reminder of him as I had you. I wish I could comfort you, Arthur."

"You're doing an awful job," Arthur told him with a weak laugh. Uther chuckled and muttered an apology. "But I appreciate you not scolding me for my affections towards him."

"Never. We cannot help who we love," Uther said gently. "However, if you ever love a sorcerer, you'll be disowned." Arthur smiled. "Now, go to him. I'll have your food sent up."

Arthur thanked him, inclined his head to the lady chef, and left to go to Merlin's bedside once more. Gaius had left, Hunith in his place, and Guinevere was on her way out. He stood at the foot of the bed and watched Hunith worry over her son with affection and sadness in his gaze. "I'm so sorry, Hunith. He wanted to go to Ealdor to visit you that day but I insisted he come with me instead. I didn't want to be apart from him."

"Oh. He only asks to visit me, to anger you," Hunith said with a smile. "If he really wanted to visit me, he would just do it. He likes when you get angry or offended. Without noticing, you give him time off from anger."

Arthur chuckled. "I do notice. I give him the time off to make him think I'm fair. To make him want to be near. I am a selfish bastard," he confessed. "Especially when it comes to Merlin. I want his every moment."

"He'd give every moment willingly, your Highness. He actually finds you quite entertaining. Considers you friends," she informed him. He knelt next to her chair and she took one of his hands in the one not gripping Merlin's firmly. "I wish he'd leave me at least one grandchild though."

Arthur smiled slightly. "We both loose the most important person in our lives the moment he draws his last breath, don't we, madam?"

"Indeed," she confessed sadly. They both looked at Merlin then she sighed and said, "I think I shall go fix him something to eat." She rose but did not move once she saw the door open.

"No need for that," Uther said has he entered the room, followed by a young servant girl with a tray of food. "I don't doubt that it is more than enough. Our lady chef went into a bit of a cooking frenzy once Arthur left the room."

"She seemed the type to do so when upset," Hunith replied. "Thank you, sire."

"My son's request, dear lady. Please, dine with me tonight." Hunith looked surprised but nodded. She asked for a minute to dress properly but he shook his head. "What you are wearing is fine. Quite lovely, actually. My ward, Morgana, will have many compliments for you, Hunith. May I call you by name?"

"Of course, you're Highness." Uther escorted Hunith from the room and Arthur claimed her chair.

The maid looked to him questioningly. "Bring his food here. I'll feed him." She nodded; looking surprised, and quickly brought him the tray as he situated himself behind his manservant and friend with the weakened boy once again leaning against him. Merlin moaned in complaint. "You must eat, Merlin."

"Too tired," Merlin whined. The servant placed the tray next to the boys on the bed and left. Arthur turned his head to kiss Merlin's head and Merlin let out a small, contented sigh.

"Please, love. Just some soup. You'll not get better on an empty stomach," Arthur reminded him lovingly. "Soup and water. It's all I'm asking." Merlin sighed but nodded. "Thank you."

Arthur lifted the spoon from the soup and brought it to Merlin's lips. Merlin took the spoonful into his mouth and hummed to show his approval. "I feel so pathetic, having to lean on you and be fed like an infant."

"Not an infant at all, Merlin," Arthur assured him. "How's your chest? Your breathing?"

"Better. Nothing to get excited over, however," Merlin said sadly. Arthur caressed his cheek again before bringing the spoon filled with soup back to his lips. "You called me love," Merlin pointed out before taking the spoon into his mouth again.

"So I did. Don't make me take it back." Arthur set the spoon down and picked up the goblet. Merlin turned to look at him rather than pay the drink any mind. "Drink, Merlin. I will leave if you don't."

Merlin drank then turned his attention to Arthur again. "But why, Arthur? Why call me love?"

"Do not worry about it, Merlin," Arthur replied firmly. "Now's not the time. You need to keep up your strength. Eat."

"But I wanna…I wanna…Arthur." Merlin started to fall back to sleep without finishing his sentence. Arthur shook him awake and continued to feed him, grateful he had dropped the subject. Then he allowed him to sleep with him as his pillow. He allowed himself to drift off as well; making sure Merlin was secure in his arms and warm. He woke to burning hot lips on his jaw and long, nimble fingers digging into his arms around Merlin. "Wake up, Arthur. You're making it hard for me to breath."

"My apologies," Arthur replied. He loosened his hold on Merlin's stomach and put a hand to his forehead. "Your fever is worse than yesterday. What shall we do for you?"

"Hold me tighter?" Merlin suggested. He was surprisingly blissful, despite his aching body and burning fever. Arthur's affectionate gazes and the tender way he called him love left him uncaring of his fate. He may die but he wouldn't care. He wouldn't care because until his last breath, he knew Arthur would show him nothing but care. He cared for only that.

"I thought I was impeding your breath," Arthur reminded him.

"I love you," Merlin told him before losing consciousness once more. Arthur nearly cried as Merlin began to shake in his sleep as if cold. However, his entire body was hotter than fire. Arthur lowered him to the pillows again and wrapped him in the blanket. He continued to shake.

Unable to locate the spare blankets, he collected his cloaks from his wardrobe and wrapped them around Merlin as well, hoping to at least stop his shaking. The shivering eased slightly but his fever would take longer to sweat out, if ever. "I love you too, Merlin," Arthur choked out despite Merlin being unable to hear him. He brought Merlin's hands to his lips and began to freely sob.

Outside the door, Morgana finally broke down upon hearing the prince actually cry. Guinevere ran down the hall when she saw her and quickly guided her to her chambers. The two wrapped their arms around each other and cried together. Down in Gaius's chambers, Gaius cried as well despite his pretense of strength while Uther held the sobbing Hunith in the royal dining chamber. All swayed constantly from hope to fear to sadness, as Merlin's sickness improved then declined repeatedly. His moments of strength and slight wellness were more torment than his moments of weakness and dire sickness. None felt the pain of that as much as Arthur, watching the love of his life through each of those moments.

"Everyone is praying for you, Merlin. I know you can pull through," Arthur told him sadly. He knew his hope was stupid. Merlin was dying. But perhaps there was one chance left, he thought. He leaned down so only Merlin could hear him and whispered, "Use your magic. Save yourself, my love. Please."

**TBC once more**

**For some odd reason, I see Arthur as the type to use terms of endearment. I veered from my original plan here and wrote in Arthur knowing about Merlin's magic. I originally thought I'd have them confess their love, make out a bit, then Merlin tell him his secret and have Arthur totally love him despite it. So much for that. LOL. No. I like this better. Wouldn't you agree, dear readers?**

**Per usual, thank you all for reading and please, leave reviews. I adore reviews. LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sigh. I hate repeating myself but I once again remind you that my disclaimers and warnings are in the first chapter. However, this chapter has its own separate warning for Uther being OOC.**

**Falls, Shivers, And Undeniable Concern:**

**Chapter Four: All Hope Is Gone:**

Merlin's magic could not help him. No matter how he tried, he couldn't gather the strength, even with Arthur holding him tightly. He knew he was going to die and it terrified him. Who would guard Arthur? Who you love Arthur unquestioningly? What about his mother? Gaius? Gwen? Would they be all right? He felt Arthur's grip on his hands tightening and turned slightly onto his side to look at him. His fit of chills had passed, finally, and all but one of Arthur's cloaks had been removed from on top of the comforter. It was the black one Arthur had worn the day before they found that damned plant. They had gone to give the horses a long run and stopped for lunch. When lying out the blanket to sit on, Merlin had stumbled and Arthur had reached out to grab him. They ended up rolling down hill into a field of gorgeous red wildflowers, laughing once they reached the bottom. He pulled the cloak up to his nose and inhaled. Arthur smiled at him. "I hope there's nothing left on that that might irritate your sickness."

"Nothing could make this worse," Merlin told him. "It smells like you. You and flowers. The rest of the room smells like you too."

"Is that a good thing, little wizard?" Arthur asked with a soft smile. He ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and the magician sighed in pleasure. He nodded and Arthur's smile finally reached his eyes. "Gaius is preparing a potion for your pain. The final stage of your sickness will be on us by tomorrow." Merlin nodded. Arthur slid under the blanket with him and held him tightly. "I won't be able to touch you tomorrow, Merlin. It'll hurt you too much."

"Then hold me today." Arthur buried his nose in Merlin's neck and the smaller boy sighed contently. "I wonder if I'll be able to miss you. If I can, I will." Arthur nodded. "Arthur, promise to be a good king."

"Merlin, when you die, I'll only be a moment behind you," Arthur replied. "Morgana will be the heir apparent then. She'll be a fair queen. Do not tell me not to. I refuse to live without you."

"I'd do the same," Merlin admitted. "I have no right to ask you not to. I'm just touched you'd do that for me." Arthur caressed his cheek. "I have re-request."

Arthur nodded. "Anything you want, you can have it."

"I want a kiss," Merlin replied, blushing and avoiding Arthur's eyes. He didn't see the look of pleasure cross Arthur's face. "Please?"

"I'd be more than happy to give you a kiss, Merlin. But I warn you. I will not give you a little peck. It will be a very long, very passionate, kiss." Merlin nodded his approval. Arthur cupped his chin and tilted his head up before leaning down to claim his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and enjoyed their kiss thoroughly. Arthur plundered the treasures of his love's mouth and only stopped when Merlin ran out of air. "Thank you," they both breathed. They chuckled and exchanged another brief kiss. "I think I needed that as much as you."

"One more?" Merlin confessed.

"As many more as you want," Arthur replied lovingly. They leaned in for another long kiss.

"Excuse me?" Guinevere piped up from the doorway. They broke apart to look at the poor, embarrassed girl. "Gaius asked me to give Merlin this drought. He and Hunith are praying with Uther right now. They'd like to visit when they're done."

"Of course. I'll support him, you give him the drought," Arthur replied. He sat up and pulled Merlin up with him. Guinevere gave Merlin the foul potion and he coughed and choked in disgust. Arthur kissed his temple to soothe him. Gwen smiled slightly at Arthur. "Is that for the pain?"

"Yes," she replied. Merlin brought the cloak to his nose again and drew his first easy breath in a while. He closed his eyes and Arthur lied him on the pillows again. Then he stood up and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll be right back," Arthur assured him. "I'm just going to get you some clean clothes and have a bath drawn." Merlin nodded and Gwen followed Arthur to the doorway. "At least he can breathe now."

"What's on that cloak? It smells very sweet," she told him, genuinely curious. "And it seems to soothe him. Maybe I can get more of it? To calm him?"

"Um, I suppose there'd still be a trace of those wildflowers. Morgana knows where they are. She found us when we fell asleep there," Arthur told her. Guinevere thanked him and left to find Morgana. Arthur retrieved clothing for Merlin himself as well as Merlin's magic book then ordered a servant to draw a bath for him. He shut the curtains around his bed and lied next to Merlin. Merlin lied on his side again Arthur and flipped through the book until he found a spell he thought Arthur might like. Then he lied on his back and took hold of Arthur's hand.

"Watch me?" he requested gently. Arthur nodded. He raised his hand and Arthur watched his eyes turn gold and golden sparks began to escaped his fingertips. The sparks began to form a dragon and Arthur smiled as it flew about above them. "Like it?"

"Love it," Arthur replied, running a hand from Merlin's shoulder down his chest. "You're amazing, Merlin."

"Arthur?" Uther called as he entered. The dragon disappeared and Arthur kissed Merlin again before leaving the bed. "How is he?"

"He has a day left, according to Gaius," Arthur replied. "How's Hunith?"

"She's doing better. Arthur, has Gaius tried any…" Uther trailed off then looked around and leaned forward to whisper to Arthur. "Has he tried any magical remedies?"

"That's against the law. Of course he hasn't," Arthur replied suspiciously. Uther sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Are you giving us permission to try?"

"There are some books of magic in the royal vault. You love this boy, correct? I cannot stand in the way of that, so long as you find a woman and at least produce an heir in the future. I'm not even asking you to marry, just give me one grandchild," Uther said. "Save him by any means necessary." Then he left.

Arthur rejoined Merlin on the bed and kissed his lips deeply. "Did you hear that?" Merlin nodded. "Think we should come out and tell him I'm in love with a sorcerer?" Merlin smiled and he was glad to see the happiness glittering in his eyes. "Merlin," he breathed before kissing him again.

"I love you, Arthur," Merlin breathed back. They kissed each other over and over before Gaius and Hunith interrupted to spend time with Merlin and Arthur reluctantly when downstairs to the vault to look for a remedy. He found an entire book on that godforsaken plant, _Gorgeous Death_, and brought it up to Gaius.

"Arthur," Gaius said warningly.

"Don't start, physician. I have exclusive permission. Father decided that under these circumstances, I had the right to use any means necessary to find a cure," Arthur told him before sitting next to Hunith on the bed. She held her son's hand tightly and Merlin held the other one to Arthur. Gaius sat in the chair and began to read the thick tomb. Guinevere and Morgana came into the chambers a half hour later and placed several flowers in vases about the room. "Why?"

"Because this room is starting to be a bit macabre. And Merlin doesn't want to go out in a room that looks and feels sad, do you, Merlin?" Morgana asked, perching herself elegantly on the edge of the bed. Merlin shook his head with a soft smile. He looked tired, they all noticed, but was fighting sleep because they all knew that the next time he went to sleep and woke up again; he would be in the most pain he had ever experienced, unable to be touched by a butterfly batting its wings without feeling like he was being kicked repeatedly. Gwen hugged one of the bedposts and Merlin looked around at all of them. "I think it's time. You need to rest."

"I'm not sure I'm ready," Merlin replied sadly. His mother leaned over to kiss his forehead and embrace him then left the bed. Gaius hugged him tightly then Gwen followed Hunith's example and Morgana kissed his lips gently.

"I can't resist the opportunity to anger my dear brother here," she said when he looked puzzled, inclining her head towards Arthur. Merlin grinned and she led Gwen from the room before they started crying. Arthur leaned over and shared a kiss with Merlin that he knew would be their last.

"I love you," he reminded him. "I'll be right behind you."

"Be absolutely sure I'm dead first," Merlin replied. "I love you too."

Arthur smoothed his hair before he left the bed as well. He sat in the chair and watched his love fall asleep. "The drought will help?"

"He'll be comfortable, so long as no one touches him," Gaius replied.

"I'll get another chair for you, Hunith," Arthur told him before getting up. Hunith thanked him and he returned with a cushioned chair for her and another for Gaius. They sat and watched Merlin sleep, Gaius still reading the massive book. He had no hope but he couldn't not read it. If he didn't and discovered later that it did indeed contain a way to save Merlin, he would never forgive himself. After reading the whole thing twice, he discovered only one thing he did not know before and it did nothing for Merlin. He discovered that Merlin had until midnight the next day. Then, he would be dead.

**TBC**

**Okay, so, is anyone else thinking, "Oh, shit. This is not going to end well,"? C'mon. would I really be so cruel as to kill poor, adorable Merlin? Yes. Yes, I would. You forget, my lovelies. I am evil. He-he. But I also have this wild, ever-changing mind. I haven't truly decided whether or not I'm killing Merlin. So, please, review and read on! And, as always, thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I've said, my disclaimers are in the first chapter. Thank you for reading this far, my dears, and I announce that this is the last chapter. It has one warning for minor sexual content, nothing explicit, but other than that, it has nothing that'll make someone yell at me or feel offended. Enjoy.**

**Falls, Shivers, and Undeniable Concern:**

**Chapter Five: Midnight Brings The End:**

Merlin woke in the morning and immediately began to scream in agony. Gaius quickly poured more of the potion to relieve his pain down his throat and he quieted. Guinevere moved one of the vases to the bedside table so Merlin could distract himself by looking at it. He didn't speak, barely managed to stay awake, and he refused all food and drink. Arthur longed to take his hand but knew that, even with the potion, it would cause him far too much pain. Hunith often caught herself reaching out to stroke his cheek. Sweat rolled down his body and his chills returned, this time never fading. It was a terrifying sight, the pale boy shivering and sweating as tears filled his eyes constantly.

He reached over at ten o'clock that night, only two hours before his final hour, and picked up one of the flowers. The water it had been in dripped on his hand as he examined it, lost in the memory of laughing with Arthur in that field while they ate. Arthur noticed something immediately when the water touched Merlin's pale skin. His shaking stopped in that hand, but only for a moment. "Merlin, I'm going to do something. It shouldn't hurt."

He rose from his chair and picked up the vase. Everyone stared at him as he gently poured the water inside on Merlin's chest. And stared in wonder at Merlin when his color returned slightly, he looked a little less anguished, and his shaking stopped. "Anything?"

"I don't hurt as much anymore," Merlin whispered.

"Guinevere, Morgana, go back to that field and get as many flowers as you can. Gaius, fetch a servant and have the tub filled with cold water then make a stronger pain reliever for Merlin. I have an idea. It may not work but it's worth a shot," Arthur said. Everyone rushed to do as told and Arthur and the servant that came to fill the tub helped him move it until it wasn't so far from the bed. While the young man filled the tub, Hunith and Arthur tossed all the wildflowers into the tub. When Gwen and Morgana returned, they added their flowers until half the tub was flowers and the other half was water. Arthur tossed the blankets off Merlin and Gaius gave the poor boy the new potion.

"I feel numb," Merlin told them after a few minutes. "It's so much better." Arthur gingerly picked his love up off the bed and Merlin grimaced. "No, no. Put me down. Please. It hurts."

"Only a moment, Merlin." Arthur lowered him into the tub and Merlin relaxed. "Just for thirty minutes. If nothing happens, we'll dry you off and make you comfortable again." Merlin nodded. They sat to wait again.

After ten minutes, Merlin was able to push himself up into a sitting position and announced he wasn't in pain anymore, even after Hunith touched him to check for a fever. There was none but she couldn't attribute it to improvement with him in a cold tub. But after thirty minutes, Merlin was smiling and boosting that he no longer felt nauseous, in fact he was quite hungry, and his throat no longer ached. Forty-five minutes and he appeared perfectly fine again. He stood up and dried himself off before stepping out of the tub and into Arthur's arms. "Do you think it worked? Do you think I'll stay better?"

"No. The affect is probably temporary but it should give me enough time to make a potion from those wonderful flowers," Gaius said excitedly. "I'll need an extra set of hands." Morgana and Gwen left with him excitedly. Merlin kissed Arthur but Arthur shook his head and urged him back into the tub.

"Why?" Merlin demanded in displeasure. "I feel great." Arthur smiled and started to lean in to kiss him but, before he could, Merlin began to spasm. Arthur grabbed him out of the water rather than risk drowning and placed him on the ground. Hunith and Arthur watched in terror as Merlin's toes curled, he went rigid, and he continued to seize violently.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried in fright. Merlin finally stopped and passed out. "Oh, gods. I think I made it worse."

Hunith patted his shoulder comfortingly and said, "Let's just dry him off and get him comfortable. At this point, it's all we can do. If there's a cure in those flowers, Gaius will find it."

"But they made it worse," Arthur reminded her.

"The bath made it worse, yes, but we've seen the flowers' affect on him. Your cloak covered in their pollen soothed him. The scent eased his pain. The bath nearly cured him. They work, but not as a bath, obviously." They undressed Merlin and put him in dry breeches then placed him back on the bed and made him comfortable.

He did not wake up and, as midnight approached, Arthur could no longer sit and watch. He left the room. He went up to the tower and leaned on the wall to stare out into the night. As midnight rolled around, the prince slid down to sit against the wall and began to cry once more. He cried himself out then sat there staring at nothing in particular until dawn, when his mourning was interrupted.

"ARTHUR!" He looked up to find Guinevere and Morgana running towards him. "Come quick! It's Merlin!"

"He's gone?" Arthur asked. Already his eyes seemed dead and empty. Morgana grabbed his arms and pulled him up. He allowed her to pull him down to his chambers, not really caring or listening as she and Guinevere talked excitedly. He didn't know how they could be happy with Merlin dead.

"ARTHUR! WAKE UP!" Morgana yelled outside his chambers as she shook him violently. "Have you been listening at all?"

"What does it matter? He's gone," Arthur replied sadly. She rolled her eyes and shoved him into the room. He would have gotten mad, had he honestly given a damn about anything now. But without Merlin, nothing mattered. He glanced at the bed, expecting to find it void of occupants, Merlin long ago moved to the royal burial crept to be prepped for his funeral, but that was not what he found at all. He found two people sitting on his bed, one at the foot, one sitting contently against the pillows.

"Hi," Merlin said cheerfully. Arthur just stared. Merlin grinned. "Gaius managed to make the potion in time. I'm going to be fine." Arthur still just stood there, completely frozen. Merlin frowned and looked uncomfortable. "Um, Arthur? Still there?"

Arthur crossed the room quickly and put his hand to Merlin's cheek. His warm, life-filled cheek. "You're alive." Merlin nodded and reached up to touch his face as well. Arthur moved in to swallow Merlin's lips. Merlin eagerly returned the kiss. "Thank God. I love you."

Merlin grinned up at him. "I gathered that." Arthur smiled at his cheeky tone. "I was a little mad you weren't here when I woke up, Arthur."

"I was deciding how to die," Arthur said nonchalantly.

Merlin grimaced. "When did I agree to that again? You're not allowed to die, dumbass."

Arthur laughed. "Yes, sire," he teased. He kissed the warlock again and Merlin grinned again. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nope. I'm good. Sit with me?" Arthur went around the bed and climbed onto it until he was sitting beside him with his arm around his shoulders. He watched Merlin scarf down the massive tray of food he was given. He was starving, he told Arthur. Arthur just smiled and kept his head on Merlin's shoulder.

"You two are really cute," Morgana said teasingly. Merlin grinned and Arthur glared.

"Go away, Morgana. Go…Go tell Father Merlin's alive," Arthur ordered firmly. He tugged Merlin closer and the sorcerer turned his head to kiss his prince's forehead. "And that he can stop preparing funerals."

"Fine," Morgana huffed. Guinevere kissed Merlin's forehead before she rushed after her mistress.

Hunith smiled at her boy. "What is it, Mum?" Merlin asked with his mouth full of bread.

"Nothing, dear. Just…Immeasurable relief. Suddenly, I'm very tired. I'll be back after a nap, all right? Gaius, you too," she said firmly. "I'm sure Arthur can take care of him." They hugged and kissed Merlin goodbye before they left. Arthur got up and locked the door.

"Why'd you do that?" Merlin asked nervously.

"No interruptions," Arthur said by way of an explanation. He lied down and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin set his tray on the ground and slid down to lie level with Arthur. They kissed each other and Arthur ran his fingers through the hair of his lover. "I love you so damn much, Merlin. I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

"Good. Kiss me more," Merlin demanded firmly. Arthur chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again. "I love you too," Merlin mumbled when they pulled apart again. "So much."

"Not more than I love you," Arthur said teasingly. "Let's get married." Merlin grinned again. "It'd have to be a private ceremony, of course, but it doesn't matter. I want you to be mine forever, Merlin."

"Marriage would be great, if your father would let us, but he probably won't, Arthur. Not yet at least," Merlin reminded him. "If we ever can, I'd love it."

"Good. You're mine. All mine," Arthur told him in a tone that seemed to dare him or anyone else to contest his claim. Merlin just smiled. They kissed over and over again but, as it started to get heated, Merlin pushed Arthur away. He looked like he might complain but stopped himself before he could. He knew Merlin probably needed time, no matter how he ached for the warlock.

"Arthur, you need to sleep. You haven't been, right? And when you did, you were sleeping in that damn chair! We can be…intimate…later," Merlin finished awkwardly. "Plus, we need to bath first. Just…Just lie down and hold me. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Whenever you're ready," Arthur replied. "Not before. We are not going to do anything you're not ready for, all right?" He stroked Merlin's cheek and received a beaming smile as a reward. "Time to sleep then." They curled up in each other's arms and were asleep in a few moments, both listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. When Arthur woke several long, restful hours later, Merlin was towel drying his hair by the mirror with only a pair of brown breeches on. "Mm," Arthur purred. "Shirtless Merlin. I like it."

"Morning," Merlin replied with a roll of his eyes. He walked over and bent down to kiss Arthur gently. Arthur, however, had other ideas. He wrapped one arm around Merlin's waist, the other around his neck to guard his head, and yanked. "Arthur!" Merlin objected when Arthur flipped him onto the bed and began to lavish his neck with kisses and love bites. "Don't."

The objection was half-hearted as he moaned in pleasure under Arthur's attention. "I have to show you," Arthur murmured. "I have to show you how much I love you."

"Okay," Merlin agreed eagerly. Arthur chuckled and pushed himself up to look at Merlin. The warlock blushed under his inspection. "Um, but you should probably be quick. Your bath water will get cold if you wait too long."

Arthur paused a minute to think about that. With a growl, he got off Merlin and began to pull off his boots. "I have to bathe first." Merlin nodded and helped Arthur undress before watching him climb into the tub. "You already bathed?"

"Yeah. Down at Gaius's," Merlin replied.

"Join me anyway," Arthur ordered firmly. Merlin blushed and looked down. Arthur waited patiently, somehow knowing he would get his way.

"Look away a minute. Just until I'm in," Merlin requested. Arthur didn't want to but he looked away anyway. Merlin removed his breeches and climbed into the bath with Arthur. Immediately, Arthur pulled him into his lap and began to kiss his shoulder. "Easy, Arthur. I'm not going to vanish."

"I don't know that. We never know that. I'm so sick of almost losing you. I'm thinking about locking both of us in this room and never letting you leave." Merlin chuckled. "My cute little idiot," Arthur purred affectionately, licking Merlin's ear. Merlin moaned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Merlin said, turning his head to kiss Arthur's lips deeply. "Don't tease my ears. We'll have problems getting you clean if you do."

"Good," Arthur replied calmly.

Merlin felt a hand sliding from his stomach towards his… "Arthur!"

"Relax," the prince cooed. "I'll be gentle. You deserve pleasure after everything you've been through these past three days. Just relax and let me care for you." Merlin resisted and, after a few minutes, Arthur released the warlock's erection despite knowing Merlin was lying about not wanting to be touched.

Merlin chewed his lips to hide his disappointment. He had liked the way Arthur was stroking him. He didn't honestly know why he lied and said he didn't. In fact, all he wanted was that touch to continue. "Um, you stopped?"

"You asked me to. Past the pleas of a nervous virgin," Arthur replied. He wrapped his arms around Merlin again and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again without permission."

Merlin sighed. "I don't know why I made you stop. I liked it. A lot. But I'm a little scared. Sex makes things a lot more intimate. If we can't make it together, then it'll make everything harder," Merlin confessed. He turned onto his knees to face him and they kissed gently. "What do you wanna do?"

"Pleasure you. That's it. No sex tonight, of course, but pleasure for your suffering." He kissed Merlin's forehead. "And we're going to make it. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life then after. I love you. You're stuck with me."

"I love you too. There's still so much to tell you but for now, you need to know that we've always been each other's destiny. Two sides of the same coin," Merlin confessed. Arthur smiled and nodded as if he'd always known. "You're real happy by that, aren't you?"

"Oh, very. You're mine, mine, mine," Arthur announced in a tone that reminded Merlin of a bratty, boosting child.

"You're seriously demented," Merlin decided. I'm not property, Arthur."

"No, I know that. But you're my lover. The love of my life. No one else's. That bequeaths pride, even if you're a worthless manservant. You're not a worthless anything else, thankfully." Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur really was a pain in the ass. "Don't roll those eyes at me, idiot, or I'll leave you hard."

Merlin froze for a minute to contemplate this and Arthur smirked. "You're an arse," Merlin complained. Arthur laughed and kissed him in reply. "A royal arse."

"You know you love it. Now, let's wash then I'll take care of you," Arthur told him firmly. Merlin nodded and, for once, didn't argue.

Hours later as Merlin kissed his mum goodnight and Gaius made sure Arthur would remember to watch him for any signs of a relapse, Arthur found himself watching Merlin intently. But not for signs of sickness. No, he just liked watching him. Merlin picked up the room though it was mostly clean then turned down the bed and started to dress Arthur in his night things.

"Merlin, you're off duty," Arthur had to remind him. They laughed and Merlin sat on the bed comfortably. Arthur dressed himself for bed and watched Merlin do the same out of the corner of his eye, so not to make him uncomfortable. Though he found the blush that spread across Merlin's cheeks to his ears adorable when he did make him uncomfortable. Once they were nestled on the bed in each other's arms, Arthur refused to close his eyes. He couldn't. He had to watch Merlin, he decided. He had to watch him like a hawk and make sure he didn't relapse. If he did...Arthur didn't even want to think of it. He just wanted to make sure he didn't.

"Arthur, I can't sleep with you staring at me," Merlin told him.

"I can't sleep knowing I could wake up and you'd be gone," Arthur replied. "I just want to make sure you're alive at all times."

"Arthur," Merlin sighed. After a minute, he nodded and smiled. "Okay. Put your head on my chest. Listen to my heart. Then we can both sleep." Arthur smiled and did as advised. "Better?" He nodded. "Good. I'm so tired."

"I bet. You've been through hell lately." Merlin slid his fingers into Arthur's hair and Arthur sighed pleasurably. "Yet you still have an amazing touch."

"So do you and everything we've been through was hard on you too," Merlin told him. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, moron," Arthur said with a smile while he started to drift off.

"I think I liked love better," Merlin grumbled. Arthur just laughed, mentally promising that he would never take Merlin for granted again. Both were grateful that midnight did not bring the end of Merlin's life. However, they would admit it brought about the end of their friendship. That wasn't so bad though. It was only the beginning of something much, much better.

**Okay, I'm done.**

**I honestly got a little bored while writing this and I'm not pleased with how it turned out but what're you gonna do, right? LOL. So, as usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts and thank you for reading.**


End file.
